This invention relates to covers for bottles of the type commonly used for products such as baby oil, suntan or body lotion or food products, such as ketchup or cooking oil. When such bottles are put to normal use the contents become smeared on the outside surface thereof, thereby making them slippery and difficult to handle. This creates an additional problem when such bottles are used on a sandy beach and accumulate surface coverings of sand or other foreign substances. Additionally, sticky and/or greasy bottles will soil kitchen cabinet and refrigerator surfaces.